Whatever!
by L. Carrasco
Summary: Es irracional. Es superficial. Es dramático. Es irónico. Es amor adolescente en todos sus aspectos, y nunca antes había sido más divertido. Serie de Drabbles.
1. Izzy y Noah

**¡Buenos días, mis contertulios! Después de mucho tiempo sin inspiración por fin... ¡Por fin la musa a tocado mi puerta! Y esta vez, vengo con una de mis series animadas favoritas. ¡Total drama series! Primero quiero aclarar algo. Esto sera una serie de drabbles, dedicado a las parejas favoritas -o a las mas extrañas- en toda la serie. Tengo planeado que esto dure un buen rato, así que estaré atenta a las peticiones. ¡Por muy extraña que sea la pareja, solo díganme, haré todo lo que pueda! Estos drabbles no tienen una linea de tiempo uno tras del otro. Simplemente son momentos románticos o divertidos entre las parejas, y listo, así de simple. Solo espero que lo disfruten. **

**La primera pareja sera Izzy y Noah. ¡Los adoro! **

**Diclaimer: Total drama no me pertenece... ¡Si así fuera Noah seria el vencedor! ;;;n;;;**

Capitulo uno: De guerras y meseros traidores.

No podía quejarse demasiado. Y eso era extraño, a él le encantaba quejarse de todo, ser pesimista, lanzar mordaces comentarios sarcásticos, y levantar una ceja en desprecio cada vez que sus compañeros hacían alguna estupidez. Pero no, esta vez no era así. Cruzado de brazos y con su preciado libro fuera de su alcance, su rostro tenía una enigmática expresión que nadie podría descifrar realmente.

Soltó un suspiro y su mirada fría recorrió el comedor mientras todos lo observaban, expectantes. El incomodo silencio apenas era interrumpido por el ruido que Owen producía al masticar con ansias la insípida comida que les sirvieron ese día.

-Y bien… -Comenzó Tyler, mientras una de sus manos se escurría hacia la cintura de Lindsay, aprovechando que ahora nadie le prestaba atención al avance de su relación con la rubia. Al parecer, ahora era otra pareja el centro de los nuevos rumores.- ¿Noah e Izzy…? ¡Eso es de locos, amigo!

-Si bueno… No entiendo que está pasando aquí.- Balbuceo Gwen, antes de encogerse de hombros y posar sus ojos en la asquerosa papilla que el Chef llamaba desayuno. Sin embargo pronto volvió a centrar su atención en el moreno y en la pelirroja. No, ella no era una chica que estuviera pendiente de los asuntos de otros. Pero seamos sinceros… ¡Noah e Izzy juntos, eso es… _raaaaaaaaaaro_!

-Yo creo que se ven muy adorables juntos.- Exclamo Sierra emocionada, mientras apretaba al pequeño Cody contra su pecho.- ¡Igual que mi Cody-Budy y yo!

Noah que hasta el momento se había tratado de mantener al margen de toda la situación –Aunque la situación girara en torno a él- por fin abrió la boca para hablar, mientras su dedo índice se dirigía hacia su mentón, en el típico y fastidio gesto de sabelotodo que siempre tenía. Pero antes de poder hablar, fue interrumpido por una emocionada pelirroja, que desde que empezó el desayuno –Exactamente hacia diez minutos- había estado sentada en las piernas de Noah, mientras comía en silencio y calma.

-¡No es nada de lo que ustedes creen!-Se levanto de su lugar de forma repentina, provocando que el chico se cayera hacia atrás de su silla.

-¡Oug, oye!- Apenas se quejo, y nadie fue ayudarlo.

-Todo empezó hacia muchos años atrás… -Empezó su relato la muchacha. Todos se inclinaron hacía adelante, interesados. Ya estaba en las séptima temporada de Isla del Drama, desde la primera vez que se conocieron ya habían pasado unos tres años.- Cuando era joven y hermosa, un terrible guerra se levantaba frente a nuestros ojos… Partí hacia la batalla, dispuesta a dejar la vida por mi país. Pero antes de irme decidí pasar por la cafetería que fue mi amiga durante los días lluvioso. Ahí conocí a Noah, era un mesero joven y lleno de esperanzas. ¡Nos enamoramos a primera vista, y siempre nos enviábamos cartas! Pero entonces yo morí y el se caso con otro chico. –Se volteo a mirar al moreno que seguía en el suelo acariciando su dolida cabeza.- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? ¡Traidor! –Le apunto con el dedo, lo sacudió con violencia, y luego se fue corriendo de la cafetería echa una furia.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, todos voltearon a ver al muchacho, que se levantaba del piso con calma, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación. –Aunque a esas alturas, yo todos estaban acostumbrados de los delirios de Izzy- Noah suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con libro en mano, dispuesto a perseguir a su novia.

-Me salvo de ser comida de osos, nos gustan los mismos libros y es bonita.- Respondió con voz lenta y floja la misma duda que seguía flotando en el aire. La respuesta dejo satisfecho a todos, y volvieron a sus propios asuntos. Solo Blaineley pareció frustrada por la poca información.

Afuera, justo en frente de las cabañas estaba la pelirroja, que ya parecía haber olvidado todo el asunto del militar y el mesero enamorados. En cambio jugaba animadamente con unas figuras de fruta que se atacaban entre sí por el dominio de _frutalandia_, y la salvación de la princesa _manzaprima_ tercera. Sin decir nada, el chico se sentó al lado de ella mientras abría su libro y volvía a sumergirse en el interesante mundo de la mente humana.

Cinco segundos después, Izzy apoyada su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho mientras seguía jugando y hablando de como _bum bum_ iba a destruir a toda la raza alienígena.

Noah solo sonrío y alzo la ceja, tranquilo.

**¡Y listo! A pesar de que fue cortito disfrute escribir este. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, destructivas, halagos, insultos... ¡Lo que sea! Aquí me despido yo. **

**Cambio y fuera. **

**L. Carrasco. **


	2. Sierra y Cody

**Diclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Cody se hubiera declarado a Sierra ;;;n;;;**

Capitulo dos: Obsesión e ingenio.

-¡Oh, mi lindo Cody! –La morena apretó al pequeño muchacho contra su pecho mientras este se encorvaba hacia adelante y ponía gesto de asco. Sus compañeros, acostumbrados a la misma escena todos los días, decidieron ignorarlos. Solo uno de ellos los miro con suficiente atención como para notar algo extraño. Duncan llevo una mano a su mentón mientras sus cejas se arqueaban en duda. El no solía meterse en asuntos ajenos, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Como salvarse de la cárcel, por ejemplo. Pero esa mañana se había despertado particularmente ingenioso, y había algo en el asfixiante abrazo que Sierra le daba al muchacho que hacía que la escena se viera sospechosa.

-Mh…-Musito, mientras los miraba sin disimulo alguno. Logro captar los azules ojos del muchacho, que lo miraban suplicando por ayuda. Se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su comida. Seguro solo estaba imaginando cosas.

-¡Muy bien campistas, es hora del próximo reto, será mejor que muevan su trasero!-La voz del famoso presentaros Chris McLean se escucho como un eco fastidioso por todo el lugar. -¡Tienen dos horas para prepararse, por que el desafío de hoy estará movido!-Hubo varios quejidos por el lugar antes de que todos se animaran a salir del lugar para ir a sus respectivas cabañas a descansar antes de la tortura del día.

-¡Iiih, dos tranquilas horas para estar con mi Cody!-Chillo Sierra, mientras lo apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

-¡No, sierra, déjame en paz!-Pronto logro empujarla lejos de su cuerpo, y con una mirada completamente horrorizada. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en el, algo que solo el delincuente Duncan pudo notar, algo que sus inocentes compañeros no podrían haber visto. Mientras tanto, la de pelo morado parecía destrozada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Antes de lo hiciera, rápidamente el chico la toma del rostro, sonriendo nervioso.- ¡Q-quiero decir…! –Suspira, y mira a los lados, buscando la solución en alguna parte de su mente.- Quiero decir que… No es necesario que estemos abrazados todo el día… Podemos hacer otras cosas. ¿Sabes?

-¿Ah sí…? –Balbuceo la chica, mientras lo miraba con confusión.-

-¡Sí!-

-Oh… Supongo que está bien… -Aparto las manos del castaño de su rostro, bastante decepcionada.- Si mi Cody quiere eso… -Al final sonrió, radiante y con sus bruscos cambios de humor.- ¡Yo haría todo lo que mi Cody quisiese!-Le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse para alcanzar a Bridgette y Courtney que habían decidido ir al lado a refrescarse.

En la soledad del comedor, donde apenas se podía escuchar las charlas que mantenían los demás por los alrededor, Cody por fin fue capaz de soltar un grito de liberación antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora…? –Pregunto al aire, con su voz frustrada y cansada. Subió una de sus manos para tomar su rostro, que nunca antes había estado mas sonrojado, y junto sus rodillas en un intento fallido de calmar lo que sus hormonas hubieran levantado contra su voluntad.- Me gusta Sierra, pero un día sus abrazos harán que termine muerto… -Susurro al final, mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba hondo, determinado a calmar su cuerpo.

Duncan, que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo parado al lado de la entrada del comedor tallando unas flechas con su cuchillo, soltó una pequeña risa mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

-Así que por eso se veía tan extraño… Pequeño perro pervertido.-

**¡Y ya! No quede muy satisfecho con este, pero **_**meh.**_** Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, y me molesta un poquitín que hagan ver a Sierra como una psicópata. Así que quise escribir un Fic en el que Cody demostrara que las muestras de afecto de nuestra morena si le afectaban para bien. Jojo, ya saben a qué me refiero. En fin, eso fue todo por hoy. **

**¿Review, porfiplis? **

**Cambio y fuera. **

**L. Carrasco. **


	3. Duncan y Courtney

**Diclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece… De ser así, Duncan y Courtney serian al menos amigos **

Capitulo tres: De listados y rebeldes amores.

Courtney pese a su elegante exterior, era en realidad, cualquier cosa menos justamente eso. Alguien elegante. Ella lo sabía, y con el tiempo todos en el campamento lo sabían, y lo aceptaban, pese a lo fastidioso que podía ser a veces. A nadie le gusta ser mangoneado, pero el problema erradicaba en que a la morena le encantaba liderar. O mejor dicho, le encantaba simplemente ordenar, ser el jefe, tener el titulo de mayor rango, y punto final. Lamentablemente con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar que la mayoría de ellos era casi incorregible, por que justamente sus defectos eran también sus virtudes. ¿Qué se le podría hacer? Y ella siempre tendría su premio de consolación.

Duncan era rebelde en casi todo lo que se proponía. A ella le encantaba eso, tan acostumbrada que estaba a la perfección y a las reglas, ese toque de adrenalina que le ponía a sus días simplemente le encantaba. Hasta cierto punto, la _encendía. _Pero ella nunca sería capaz de decir tal cosa.

Mas, las cosas no parecían ir bien en su relación últimamente, y Courtney empezó a preguntarse que había hecho mal Duncan esta vez. Porque claro, era imposible que ella hiciera algo mal. Empezando a recordar, el chico empezó a comportarse más indiferente que antes desde que le había entregado la lista de cosas que tenía que cambiar y hacer para ser su novio. Frunció el ceño ante la coincidencia. ¡No era su culpa! Es culpa de el por ser tan imperfecto. Ella merecía lo mejor, y si Duncan no se lo quería dar, entonces no la merecía. Tomando esa decisión se levanto de las escalinatas de la cabaña, y avanzo hacia la fogata que estaban preparando los chicos.

-¡Duncan! –Le llamo en un grito exasperado. En su mente, un monologo sobre los porque de su decisión empezaron a amontonarse con la misma pasión como cuando argumentaba sobre su futura carrera de abogada.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora, princesita?- Respondió en tono despectivo. Y la morena de detuvo a mitad de camino cuando una epifanía la golpeo con fuerza.

Que necesitas. _Necesitas._ A pesar de todo siempre a su disposición, por muy furiosa que estuviera.

_Princesita. _Fastidioso apodo que de alguna forma la hizo estremecerse. Era _su_ apodo. Su manera especial de distinguirla de las demás. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante el descubrimiento de por qué en primer lugar estaba con Duncan.

-Yo… eh… -Carraspeo su garganta antes de sonreírle de forma inocente.- Necesito que me entregues la lista con las cosas que tienes que cambiar para ser mi novio.

-¿Qué, le agregaras otra regla? –Pregunto con todo fastidiado, mientras sacaba la arrugaba hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba. Rápidamente la muchacha saco un bolígrafo de su bolsillo delantero, y con manos temblorosas escribió _algo._

-Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos después.- Y sin decir más, le entrego el papel para luego marcharse rápidamente.

Duncan, que todo el tiempo la estuvo mirando con sospecha, porque esa actitud en ella no era normal, tomo el bendito listado para ver que había cambiado. Las reglas estaban todas tachadas en rojo, y justo en la parte de abajo, estaba la nueva y única regla:

_Quiéreme, y cuídame. _

**¡Y listo! Muchas faltas de ortografía, y una idea improvisada. Dedicado a Jess que me pidió esta pareja y yo con mucho amor se la traigo. No es de mis favoritas, pero hice mi esfuerzo. Aunque me pareció muy feo lo que hizo Duncan, siempre creí que Courtney no lo apreciaba lo suficiente, así que he aquí mi visión de cómo serian las cosas si ella hubiese dejado de lado su orgullo. **

**Espero les haya gustado, muchos besitos! Nos vemos pronto con otra pareja, la que ustedes elijan! **

**Cambio y fuera. **

**L. Carrasco. **


End file.
